


Stuck

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs and Tony locked in an evidence storage room, no power and unbearable heat...what could happen?





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in ff.net on 12/17/2011

"I'm telling you boss I've looked through that box like eight times, the report isn't there."

Gibbs paused in mid step and turned around, Tony almost running into him. "And three weeks ago when I asked you to find the police report from the Mallet file and you told me it wasn't there.  _I_ came down here and found it."

"That was different." Tony sighed. "I was distracted that week."

"Yeah and what was her name?" Gibbs glared.

Looking like a puppy that was about to be kicked, Tony diverted his gaze. "Marissa."

"And this week?" Turning back around Gibbs punched his access code into the evidence storage room.

"No one. Haven't had a date in a week."

Gibbs glanced back over his shoulder, surprised by the fact that Tony hadn't had a date in a week and that he admitted it.

"Been busy." Tony forced a smile.

Opening the door, Gibbs stepped inside, Tony on his heels. "Where's the box?"

"Down at the end." The door clicked closed behind them as they made their way down the aisle. "Right there." Tony pointed to a box. He hated when Gibbs doubted him, especially when he knew damn well the report wasn't there. The only reason he had even come down here with Gibbs was to prove to his boss he wasn't a flake. All he really wanted to do was go home and forget this week ever happened. Once he made sure Gibbs didn't find the report that is exactly what he would do. He already had his stuff and would tear out of here as soon as Gibbs admitted the report wasn't there.

Gibbs grabbed the box and dropped it on the table behind them. He flipped through the file folder first, not finding anything he moved on to the loose paper piled in the box. Halfway through the pile, the lights went off and the emergency lights kicked on. Looking up, he glanced at Tony.

"Oh that can't be good." Tony groaned. Damn just what he needed stuck in an evidence room with Gibbs on a Friday night, a night that was one of the hottest on record. "Powers out."

"Really? I hadn't notice." Leave it to Tony to state the obvious. Flipping open his phone, Gibbs sighed. No reception. Of course not, they were in the basement behind concrete walls. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he ran his hands down his face. Great just what he needed, stuck in a room with Tony! He could only pray it was just a random power outage and not something more wide spread.

Tony looked at Gibbs, he did not look happy. "I know I'm stating the obvious again but we're stuck."

**###########**

Tony groaned as he laid flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Two hours, they had been in here two hours and now it was stuffy and hot. He'd already removed his shirt opting to keep his under shirt on but he was almost at the breaking point with that as well. The concrete floor had given him some relief at first but now it was just as warm as the rest of the room. Leaning up on his elbows, he glanced over at Gibbs. The older man had removed his jacket but that was it. "Aren't you roasting?"

Gibbs shrugged not opening his closed eyes. He was sitting against the wall that looked directly towards Tony's prone body. Not exactly the spot he wanted to be in, but he was already there when Tony decided to sprawl out on the floor. The safest bet had been to close his eyes, which he had done an hour ago.

"I've seen you in a t-shirt before." Tony chuckled. "Actually seen you in less."

"And your point is?" Gibbs sighed still not opening his eyes.

"Just saying it's no big deal." Laying back, Tony again focused on the ceiling.

"Didn't think it was."

Truth was it was a very big deal. Tony would have loved nothing more than for Gibbs to strip down naked.  _Damn it_. He groaned to himself.  _Do not think about Gibbs naked. Do not think about Gibbs naked._  It became a mantra inside his head. Because if he thought about Gibbs naked he would have to explain his raging hard on. "I'm bored."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"You could talk to me." Tony snapped back just as sarcastically.

Gibbs sighed. "What do you wanna talk about?"

_About how all I really wanna do right now is come over there and rip all your clothes off._  Tony thought to himself. "You know what I could go for?"

"What?"

"A big juicy steak, cowboy style." Tony moaned.  _Actually I would like something else big and juicy._

"Don't make me hungry...I haven't had anything since this morning."

"Think there might be a candy bar in my backpack."

Gibbs shook his head. "Maybe later."

Tony chuckled. "Thought you were hungry?"

There was no response.

Stealing another glance over at Gibbs, Tony saw the sweat glistening on his forehead. "Gibbs you need to take that freaking heavy polo off."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Tony snapped. "You're sweating and you never sweat."

Protection. That's what the polo offered and he wasn't sure he was willing to give up that added defense yet.

"Gibbs I don't need you passing out." Tony barked. "Just take off the damn polo! It's hotter than hell in here."

Finally opening his eyes, Gibbs focused on anything but Tony as he pulled the polo off and dropped it next to him. He sighed as his body instantly felt slightly cooler in just the white cotton t-shirt. "Happy?" He asked closing his eyes again without looking at Tony.

"Yes." Tony managed to say as he stared at Gibbs. The t-shirt was covered with sweat making it cling to Gibbs' chest.  _SHIT!_  He fought to stifle the moan that threatened to tear from his lips. Why did the man have to be so damn sexy!

**##########**

Another hour passed. Not having heard a word from Tony in at least twenty minutes, Gibbs opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. Tony had removed the under shirt and rolled onto his stomach.

_Son of a bitch._  Gibbs groaned silently as his eyes leered down Tony's bare back to his ass. How many times had he through about Tony in that exact position? Sprawled out naked in his bed as he buried his cock in that gorgeous ass.  _Stop it._  He said to himself.  _Stop thinking with your damn dick._

That was easier said than done at this moment in time. Just remember the reality of the man you’re lusting after. This is Tony you’re fantasizing about. The man that gets laid more in a week then most men get in months. Running his hands down his face, they came away slick with sweat. If only he were sweating because he was ramming his cock down Tony's throat.  _STOP IT!_

"This is ridiculous." Tony groaned as he rolled over again.

Gibbs felt the air rush out of his lungs at the vision before him. Tony had not only removed his shirt but had unbutton his slacks and unzipped them half way.  _Jesus fucking Christ._  What was this, some test of his fucking control?

"Think anyone even knows we're down here?" Tony asked glancing over at Gibbs surprised by the pained look on the man's face. "Gibbs you okay?"

The concern in Tony's voice pulled Gibbs from the fantasy that suddenly enveloped him. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Tony propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm serious. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Gibbs shook his head clearing the last of the images from his head. "Um, Abby knew I was coming down here."

"So she knows we got stuck in here.

"Probably not." Gibbs sighed. "I talked to her as she was leaving and she's got plans tonight."

"What kinda plans?" Abby told Gibbs everything.

"She's getting another tattoo." Gibbs snickered.

"Damn her!" Tony dropped back down. "I told her I wanted to go with her."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You want a tattoo?"

"What?" Looking over at Gibbs, Tony shook his head and laughed. "Me no." Don't look at him and maybe he won't figure it out.

Staring at Tony, Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You already have one." He saw Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down as the younger man swallowed.

_Fuck!_  There was no way around this. Gibbs would know if he was lying, because Gibbs always knew. Eight fucking years he had kept the tattoo a secret and a few hour in a sweaty evidence room with Gibbs and he was gonna have to tell him.

"Tony."

"Yes I have a tattoo." Tony didn't look over just continued to stare at the ceiling.

Silence.

Okay. Was Gibbs really not gonna ask? Summoning his courage, Tony glanced over at Gibbs surprised to find Gibbs' eyes closed again.

"You're not even curious?"

Hell yes he was curious! Gibbs was running through every part of Tony's body he had ever seen without clothing. He'd seen Tony in only shorts so that only left the hip, thigh or butt.

"If you wanted me to know you'd have told me."

"Figured you'd tell me it was stupid or just roll your eyes."

"What you do with your body isn't any of my business." God would he like it to be.

"Yeah."  _Would you like it to be?_ Tony thought to himself. "It was stupid, in a way. I did it eight years ago."

"You didn't get sex machine tattooed on your ass did you?" Gibbs chuckled. He felt something hit his chest and opened his eyes. Tony had thrown his balled up under shirt at him.

"No." Tony stuck out his tongue. "Smart ass."

Gibbs grinned as he tried not to stare at Tony's glistening bare torso.

"It's not on my ass." Tony smirked. "I'd never mare such a perfect specimen."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed. "Of course not. That would be sacrilege."

"Exactly." Maybe Gibbs had checked out his ass. Tony could only hope.

"So where is it?" The question came out without Gibbs consent.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Oh you find out it's not on my ass and suddenly you’re interested."

Gibbs shook his head. "Pretend I didn't ask that. It's none of my business."

"You would just laugh anyway." Tony sighed.

"Naked lady on your thigh?" Seemed like something Tony might get.

"You wouldn't laugh about the tattoo you'd laugh at where I put it." Glancing over at Gibbs, Tony saw the wheels spinning as Gibbs tried to figure out where the tattoo was.

It wasn't on his ass, so why would Gibbs laugh about where it was? His eyes went wide, Tony would not get a tattoo on his cock.

"NO IT'S NOT THERE!" Tony rolled his eyes. "There are no needles going near little DiNozzo."

Gibbs' eyebrows went up.

"Well it's not little, but-" Tony felt his face flush. "Damn it you know what I mean."

"I get it."  _Or at least I'd like to._

"It was just something I did for me." Why the hell was he telling Gibbs this? Must be the heat. "I really didn't want anyone to see it."

_Where the hell could it be?_  Gibbs asked himself.

"Guess we all want our secrets." Tony sighed. "Sort of a MOAS."

"MOAS?" What the hell was that?

Tony gazed over at Gibbs. "Mother of all secrets."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. He had one of those and right now it was laid out beautifully before him.

"The tattoo is a baby MOAS. I definitely never wanted you to find out."

"Why? I've never even commented about tattoos."

"You don't strike me as the tattoo type." Tony chuckled.

"I've never wanted one." Something made Gibbs continue. "It can be sexy on someone else."

That was a shock. Tony raised up on his elbows again. "You've dated a woman with a tattoo?"

"Several."  _And several men_. Gibbs would have loved to add. "I date the person, not a tattoo."

"Have you seen all of Abby's tattoos?" Tony wondered if he'd get a straight answer on this one.

"All but three."

"Really?" Tony didn't expect such a quick response. "And the three you haven't?"

"Are on places that I don't need to see on a woman I love like a daughter."

That statement actually answered two questions Tony always wondered about.

"If I told you where mine was would you want to see it?" Tony's green eyes locked on steely blue.

"Yes." Nothing could have stopped the word from leaving his mouth.

Whether it was the heat or the pure lust Tony always had for the older man, he crawled the few feet towards Gibbs stopping and standing on his knees before him. He unzipped his pants a little farther than folded back the corners of the fabric revealing the start of the dark hairs leading to his cock.

"It's right here." Tony whispered as he ran a finger through the curls.

Gibbs felt his heart pounding in his chest as the blood drain to parts further south. He involuntarily licked his lips. "I can't see it."

Pushing Gibbs knee's apart Tony slipped between them and traced a line through the hairs again. "Right there."

Again, Gibbs searched for the tattoo.

"Here." Tony took Gibbs' finger and brushed it through the hairs just under the tattooed word. "Right above your finger."

Focus Gibbs told himself as he felt his cock twitching with desire. "Perso." He glanced up at Tony finding the young man's face flushed red and his eyes slightly glazed over.

"It's Italian." Tony sighed still holding Gibbs' finger against him. "For lost."

There were countless reasons why Tony would have the word lost as a tattoo. Tony had felt lost since he was a child.

"Are you still lost?" Gibbs asked his eyes locked on the haunting green pools.

"Sometimes." Tony whispered, his fingers combing through the silver strands at Gibbs' temple. "But never when I'm with you."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed breathlessly.

Pulling Gibbs' hand towards him, Tony gently sucked two fingers between his lips.

"Fuck." It was moan of need as Gibbs' cock hardened wanting nothing more than to replace the fingers in Tony's mouth.

Tony's eyes landed on the growing bulge in Gibbs' slacks and he pulled the fingers from his lips. He dropped the hand and stared at Gibbs' crotch licking his lips.

Seeing the blatant want in Tony's eyes, Gibbs smirked as he squeezed his cock. "You want this?"

Tony nodded as he chewed at his lower lip.

"You wanna suck my cock?" Gibbs asked as he stroked the outline of his dick. "You never wanted a steak you wanted my big cock jammed down your throat."

"Yes." Tony's hands ran up Gibbs' thighs as he leaned forward and whispered in the older man's ear. "Make me suck your cock. Fuck my mouth with that big dick of yours."

Gibbs almost came from Tony's words. Knotting one hand in the hair on the back of Tony's head, he jerked Tony back. "Take out my cock."

Frantically working to unbuckle the belt, Tony's hands shook, the belt released and he undid Gibbs' pants. Gibbs raised his butt and Tony pushed the slacks down over his hips taking the boxers with them. He moaned as he stared at Gibbs hard cock.

"You're practically drooling." Gibbs smirked. "Want it that bad?"

"Yes." Tony begged. "Please."

"I do love a man that begs." He shoved Tony's face down towards his cock and felt the tongue immediately lap at the come on the head. He groaned. "That's my  _boy_  always so eager to please me."

Whimpering, Tony pulled against Gibbs' grasp trying to get the head of Gibbs' cock in his mouth but the vice like grip didn't budge. Accepting this was what he was getting for now he licked every drop of precum for Gibbs' cock.

"You like the taste of my come?"

"Yes. God yes." Tony groaned between licks.

"Good because you're gonna get a lot more." Gibbs pushed Tony's head closer and the head of his cock was sucked quickly between the moist lips. "Fuck yes!"

Again, Tony struggled to take more as his lips tightened around Gibbs' cock his tongue continuing to lick across the head.

Annoyed that Tony continued struggled, Gibbs snarled "You want my cock so bad take it." With one thrust he shoved his cock down Tony's throat completely shocked when Tony tipped his head slightly taking him in to the base. "Son of a bitch!"

Tony tightened his lips around the base, hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

Gibbs jerked Tony up completely removing the younger man from his cock as he struggled not to come. "I should have known." He smirked looking down at Tony. "What a good little cock sucker you would be."

"Then let me do it?" Tony begged.

Releasing his hold on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs nodded and his cock was again enveloped in the moist heat of Tony's mouth.

Watching Tony bob over his cock, Gibbs hips slowly started to thrust up against each downward movement. "I'm definitely not the first cock you've suck." Gibbs moaned. "But I will be the only cock you suck from now on."

Tony whimpered.

"But that's exactly what you want." Letting a hand claw down Tony's back, Gibbs growled. "You wanna be my personal cock sucker." His breath started to hitch as the need built. "Until I decide to bury my cock in that tight ass of yours."

Another whimper.

"Oh yes." An animal roar tore from Gibbs lips. "You love the idea of my cock buried inside your ass. My hand wrapped around your cock, jerking you off while I fuck you senseless."

Tony's fingers dug into the flesh of Gibbs' thigh fighting the urge to come. He felt Gibbs' fingers knot back into his hair and knew what was about to happen.

"That's it." Gibbs fucked Tony's mouth as the come started to rise in his balls. "Fuck yes." He slammed Tony's mouth down onto his cock as he lunged his hips up spilling his come deep down the younger man's throat. "Take it all!" He screamed as he came.

Swallowing everything Gibbs gave, Tony sucked harder trying to milk even more.

"Jesus Tony!" Gibbs cried as he jerked his hand from Tony's hair afraid if he continued to hold on he might suffocate the man. But even after being release, Tony stayed locked around his cock, as he rode out the aftershocks.

After Gibbs went soft, Tony stood back up on his knees, his sparkling green eyes gazing into sated blue. Gibbs tugged Tony’s pants down freeing his hard cock. He moaned with need. "Gibbs."

Wrapping his hand around Tony's cock, Gibbs stroked roughly over its length.

"Oh fuck." Tony groaned grasping onto Gibbs' shoulders for support. It felt so good. The contrast of Gibbs callous fingers and the soft skin of his palm working skillfully over his cock.

"Come for me." Gibbs order. "Show me how much it turned you on sucking my cock."

So close. Tony had been on the edge since the moment this started and now Gibbs was about to take him into the abyss.

"That's it." Gibbs growled, feeling Tony's cock twitch and tense in his hand. "Come for me Tony."

"GIBBS!" Throwing his head back, Tony screamed as he came across Gibbs' chest. Dropping his butt onto his heels he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Picking up the undershirt next to him, Gibbs wiped off his hand and his chest, then tossed it aside. He pushed Tony down onto his back kissing his way up the younger man's chest bringing them face to face.

"Mine." Gibbs sighed. "All mine." His lips captured Tony's telling him with the kiss exactly what he meant with his statement.

Tony smirked as the kiss ended. "You always this possessive after some guy sucks your cock?"

Gibbs snickered. "Only when he's so good he almost sucks my tonsils out."

"Right." Tony laughed.

"And when he's the man I've wanted for a very long time."

"Years." Tony sighed touching Gibbs' cheek. "I've wanted you for years."

"Is that why you're always eager to please me?" It was a valid question.

"Maybe." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' back. "Figured if I pleased you at work you might realize all the other ways I could please you."

"Well when we get out of here, you're gonna please me." Gibbs stole a quick kiss.

"How am I going to do that?" Tony squirmed under Gibbs.

"By getting on all fours in my bed and letting me fuck you." The words came out as a hungry growl.

Tony moaned clawing his fingers down Gibbs' back.

"But what are we going to do until we get out of here?" Tony's eyes burned with desire.

"I'm going to get up close and personal with that tattoo." Gibbs smirked kissing his way down Tony's chest.

"Suddenly I'm wishing I had told you about the tattoo a long time ago." Tony groaned as Gibbs' lips reached his cock.

 


End file.
